Marshall's (parody) Songs
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: Marshall's version's of songs that I hear all the time. Hey you try coming up with a better summary ):P
1. Chapter 1

_The flames glow bright_

_On this very night_

_Not a demon to be seen_

_A kingdom of chaotic evil_

_And it looks like I'm the king_

_The fires swirling_

_Likes the thoughts inside my head_

_Couldn't keep the act _

_Just as I dread_

_Don't let in friends _

_Push them away_

_Be the perfect son _

_Do as I say_

_No will_

_Just kill_

_Give them a scare_

_Well I don't care_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_Doesn't matter to me anymore _

_Fuck it all_

_Fuck it all_

_It's no longer my chore_

_I don't give a damn_

_What they're going to say_

_So let the comments role on_

_Their words never bothered me anyway_

_It's comical how some threats_

_Can make you seem small_

_But the fears that once controlled me_

_Don't frighten me at all_

_It's time to be the me I am_

_To bring it all out with a bam_

_No chains, no restrains, no rules for me_

_Now I'm free_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_I'm one with my mind and soul_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_I no longer play that role_

_I don't give a damn_

_What they're going to say_

_So let the comments role on_

_The possibilities are endless to me now_

_I can do what I please and not have to be allowed_

_I'll follow the beat of my own drum at long last_

_I won't be going back_

_The past is in the past_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_I can finally feel joy_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_Say goodbye to that perfect boy_

_I don't give a damn _

_What they're going to say_

_Let the comments role on_

_Their words never bothered me anyway_

* * *

So this is a song about Marshall Lee, he has always been taught how to act and who to be, well not anymore because he doesn't give a… well you know. I don't own the actual song, but this is my parody. I have heard this so many times it was hard NOT to make a parody. So tell me what you think, give me a review if you're not too lazy, and don't hold back just…

Let it go~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey my names Marshall Lee_

_I am the Vampire King_

_I've got some things to say_

_So don't get in my way_

_I am 1000 years old_

_I don't do what I am told_

_I'm hardcore and I am bold_

_I cannot be controlled_

_You better listen _

_Cause I won't repeat it_

_There's things I want to add_

_If you don't want to hear _

_Too bad!_

_I am the heir to _

_The Night' O Sphere_

_I bring the fear_

_Just to be clear_

_I'm the embodiment_

_Of a bad boy_

_Don't think otherwise_

_Or I will destroy (You!)_

_Evil is all I'm about_

_Never give my any doubt_

_I will fracture your skull_

_Do not let yourself lull_

_I'm out killing every night_

_I'm sure to give you a fright_

_If I find you a stray_

_You better run away_

_I gave you the warning_

_You'll never see the morning_

_If you ever cross my path_

_You'll be forced to face by my wrath_

_I am the heir to _

_The Night' O Sphere_

_I bring the fear_

_Just to be clear_

_I'm the embodiment_

_Of a bad boy_

_Don't think otherwise_

_Or I will destroy (You!)_

_If you think I am bluffing _

_Then you are so wrong_

_You are so wrong_

_So very, very wrong_

_If you think I am bluffing _

_Then you are so wrong_

_You are so wrong_

_So very, very wrong_

_I am the heir to _

_The Night' O Sphere_

_I bring the fear_

_Just to be clear_

_I am the heir to _

_The Night' O Sphere_

_I bring the fear_

_Just to be clear_

_I'm the embodiment_

_Of a bad boy_

_Don't think otherwise_

_Or I will destroy (You!)_

* * *

I'm back! So this was originally a one-shot but then I thought of the song Call Me Maybe and then I imagined Marshall singing it and it just happened. So now this story will be songs that are sung by Marshall, if there is a particular song you want to hear just review one for me, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Fionna,_

_Do you wanna strangle pixies?_

_Hurry up and don't delay_

_I know it's nighttime_

_And your fast asleep_

_I'm not a creep_

_I just want for us to hang_

_You've been busy lately_

_I haven't seen you much_

_I wish you would have more time_

_Do you wanna strangle pixies?_

_They don't have to be pixies_

_(Go away Marshall)_

_Okay bye_

_Do you wanna strangle pixies?_

_Or run and ride with a wolf pack_

_I think sparing some time wouldn't hurt_

_Not seeing you is holding me back_

_Hang in there Marsh_

_I'm feeling kinda empty_

_Without you by my side_

_Just letting the days go by_

_Fionna_

_I know you get occupied_

_With your job in saving life's_

_I know you work around the clock_

_That's not a shock_

_But we barely talk_

_You know that you're my best friend_

_The only one I have_

_That's why I miss you so much…_

_Do you wanna strangle pixies?_

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to lie, I got a little teary eyed typing this down, but wouldn't you? If you didn't catch it the song theme was 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' by Frozen. I had this thought in my head that I should use this song, and then I saw someone comment that I should use this song and that gave me the push I needed. Thank you, SplashKitty.

Review!


	4. Fionna Chapter!

I was watching Britain's got Talent on my laptop and I saw this 71 years old totally rocking out and it gave me the inspiration to write this, if you want to know more of where I got this from look up: Britain's got Talent 71 year old rock star, on youtube, it's absolutely amazing, and funny, and ladies you'll feel good about yourself.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fionna was angry, no frustrated, no absolutely positively 110% furious. So her boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, Prince Gum-no-balls broke up with her today and then got together with a random girl he just met. How did she know this? She was looking for him later today to tell him 'No hard feelings' and she found him, in his bedroom, with no article of clothing on him and a girl, wearing only a lingerie, giving him a blowjob. Thankfully they didn't notice her, to her relief, so she stormed out of there and went to the forest where she was currently wrestling a bear, she was imagining it being that Gumprink and needless to say she was pounding it to the ground. With one final uppercut to the jaw she sent the bear flying out of the forest to who knows where. She was huffing and puffing feeling little relief letting all of her anger out, if only in was the real him, she would totally kick his-

"Fionna?" A voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she turned her head to find her best friend Marshall Lee looking at her with a shocked expressing.

"What?" She asked confused by his expression, because he's almost never shocked.

"Well I was floating around, because I was taking advantage of the clouds covering the sun, and I was almost hit by a flying bear, and I saw you here," He said.

"Oh yeah, I gave it an upper cut," She said plainly.

"You-how-wha," He stumbled with his words, then just stood there with a mildly confused look on his face, "Gah?" Was the only response he could make. If not from her previous feelings she would have thought it was funny.

Not wanting him to keep him baffled she added, "I was mad and wanted to fight something, so I wrestled with a bear, and accidently sent it flying."

He still looked disoriented, and then he got a general idea, "Prince Gumball piss you of again?"

She felt her anger rise up at the mention of his name and blurted everything out without thinking, "Pissed doesn't even to come close, no, get this, this morning at about five fucking A.M. he called me and told me '_You know what this isn't working out we should really see other people_," She said imitating his voice, "I mean saying it in person is one thing but calling someone, in the morning, seriously who does that!? And that's just the icing on the cake, because later I went to the Candy Kingdom to tell him that there was no hard feeling, but when I found him he was in the middle of getting a blowjob by some random slut. Do you know how aggravating that is?"

By the time she was done with her rant his face was a mixture of shock, disgust, anger, and thoughtful, "Uh I would guess you're pretty mad."

She glared, not directly at him but more at the thought of the Pink Prince, "I wish I could get him back."

He stayed silent thinking, then he got a look, and she knew that look, the one he gets when eyes are sparkling with mischief, "How badly do you want to get back at him?"

"I would do anything."

He smirked in satisfaction at her answer, "Good, because I have a plan and if you follow through you will most likely humiliate him in front of all his citizens."

"What?" He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, she threw her head back in shock, "Marshall Lee Abadeer, that has got to be the most shallow, heartless, inconsiderate, harshest, most cruel thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

"So you like it?" He asked.

"I love it!" She said excitedly, "When can we begin?"

He smirked at her enthusiasm, "Tonight, Gumbutt hosting a ball, then we can put the plan in to action."

"Eek, this going to be so awesome," She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Fionna," She turned her head, "Wear something pretty," He winked and flew off leaving Fionna blushing and jumping in excitement for tonight.

**8:00 p.m.**

Fionna entered the ball wearing a light blue sparkly satin dress that went down to the floor, she looked around looking for Marshall; she spotted him next to the stage tuning his base. He met her eyes and gave her a thumb's up, telling her it was almost ready; she returned the gesture.

Before she was going to make her big _performance _she decided to get something to drink. She went to the snack table and poured herself a cup of punch.

"Fionna?"

She nearly choked on her punched, but swallowed heavily, and face her ex-boyfriend, "Hello Gumball," She cleared her throat.

He stood there looking uncomfortable, "I, uh, didn't expect to see you here."

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked in false innocence.

"Well cause we ah…" He lost his words.

She held her hand up silencing him, "It's okay."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're not mad?"

"Hello, how are you all doing tonight?" Marshall said over the speakers, the crowd cheered in response, "Now normally I would be the one rocking out, but tonight I will give the spot light to my dear friend Fionna the Human," The crowd cheered louder.

The look on Gumball's face was priceless; Fionna smirked as she made her way up the stage.

"Good luck," Marshall whispered as he handed her the microphone, she nodded and took center stage.

"Hello everyone it's great to be here tonight, this song I will dedicate to my ex-boyfriend, Prince Gumball."

The audience all looked at him, he blushed looking completely lost.

"Hit it Marshall," Marshall started jamming on his base, once she got in tune with the music she started to sing…

_Kiss my ass baby_

_Ain't gonna take your trash_

_No more_

_No more_

_Kiss my ass baby_

_I ain't gonna take your trash_

_No more_

_No more_

_I'm gonna pack up all my things_

_I'm walking my ass right out the door_

"Now I'm going to tell you why you listening, here's a little story," She began singing again.

_I came by to say hello _

_I couldn't believe my eyes_

_You were lying there butt naked_

_With a girl between your thighs_

She could see Gumball's face turn beet red as everyone had their eyes on him again.

_Kiss my ass baby_

_Ain't gonna take your trash_

_No more_

_No more_

_I'm gonna pack up all my things_

_I'm walking my ass right out the door_

"Now I want you all to repeat after me and I want to hear you," She shouted, "Are you ready?" The audience cheered.

_Kiss my ass_

"Kiss my ass!" The audience chanted.

_Kiss my ass_

"Kiss my ass!"

_Kiss my ass_

"Kiss my ass!"

_Kiss my ass_

"Kick my ass!" She heard Marshall yelling it super loud that time.

_Kiss my ass_

_Ain't gonna take you trash no more_

She finished lingering on the last word, the audience went wild while Gumball looked absolutely humiliated and ran into another room.

Marshall came up to her and gave her an impressed look, "Fi, you were amazing."

She blushed at his complement, "Thanks."

"Encore, encore, encore!" The crowd chanted.

"I think they want some more, you up for it?" He asked.

She smirked, "Hell yeah, I am!"

* * *

Good for you Fionna! I think that all girls with lying, cheating, boyfriends need this song. And if they don't, ah well it doesn't matter, because every girl needs this song in their life. And I don't know about you, but reading this gave me a good sense of pride and empowerment, so when you have an off day, just listen to this and it will make you feel better.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


End file.
